Samurai X
by Eriche M.S
Summary: Strangers to friends to something more. Kenshin reappears in chapter 7!
1. An Apple

**Note to all: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of any character to any actual **

**person, whether living or dead, is purely coincidental.**

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old..**

**Eriche: This is a random thing. You may skip this chapter. M.S. is bugging me for a prologue so I wrote it. It's not related to the plot though. Haha! **

An apple goes _crunch_ as Kaoru takes a bite out of it. She lifts the apple and holds it before Kenshin's mouth.

_Have a bite_, her eyes read.

Kenshin held her wrist and directed the half bitten apple into his mouth.

_Crunch. _

Kaoru smiled as she returned the apple to her lips.

_Crunch. _

"Isn't it sweet?" Kaoru gazed into Kenshin's magenta eyes.

"Yes, thank you." Kenshin replied softly so only Kaoru could hear him. He pulls Kaoru closer to his body as they sit under a luxurious apple tree studded with apples like rubies.

Kaoru was lying comfortably in his arms; her head against his broad shoulders and his hand lying limply on her lap. They have been sitting like this the entire day, waiting for this moment, for the sun to retreat and cast it's magnificent orange and gold hues across the sky, staining the clouds pink and purple.

Kenshin reaches for Kaoru's apple and snatches it. That was just to get her attention so he could see her beautiful face in the glow of the setting sun.

_Crunch._

Kaoru whips her head around, her dark locks trailing behind her.

Annoyance places her features. Even when she is angry, Kenshin still finds her so adorable.

Maybe that was just a side effect of loving someone. Everything about them is perfect in your

eyes.

Kaoru's eyes softened at the sight of Kenshin's expression.

With eyes that always mesmerized her, he stared deep into her orbs, right to the depths of her soul. Call it the women's sixth sense but Kaoru senses something different in her boyfriend.

"Kensh -" she started but he silences her with his lips and kisses her passionately. The shocked Kaoru sits rigid for almost ten seconds while Kenshin continues his kisses, tracing her jaw line and collar bones.

_She smells so sweet_.

Kaoru's heart had gone way over the speed meter and her face had the same shade as the retreating sun. His kisses were so intense yet gentle and Kaoru loved it.

Kenshin snaked an arm around her petite waist, and pulled her onto his lap where he could face her and watch her extremely amusing reaction.

"P- pervert." Kaoru stammered, touching her neck where Kenshin had marked her. This is the side of Kenshin only Kaoru knew of. He could be so cold and distant when they were with Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi and the rest. Moments like this were so rare.

"Kaoru, I love you." Kenshin states as his eyes bore into hers. Kaoru looked away and stared at the apple on the floor, making sure her fringe covered her face.

_How could he say that with such a serious look in his eyes and not be embarrassed?_

Besides, Kaoru knows that already.

Kenshin sweeps a stray lock of hair from her face and tilts her chin up with his free hand. Seeing how red her face is, Kenshin wants to laugh. Instead he stifles it and it comes out sounding like someone blowing his nose.

"Why are you laughing, Kenshin Himura?" Kaoru shot him a confused look.

"N-nothing, r-really."

" Really?"

" Yes, Kaoru."

"LIAR!" Kaoru snapped and stood up abruptly – too abruptly.

She bumps her head against the branch hovering over their heads. Kaoru hissed.

"Hahaha, _gasp_, ahahaha haha." Kenshin rolls onto the grass clutching his stomach, tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes. Compressed laughter spilled out of his throat uncontrollably.

"You'll pay for this!" Kaoru rubbed her head absently.

It was suppose to sound intimidating but seeing Kenshin so carefree melted her heart. Kenshin could almost hear the smile in her voice. He stops chuckling and pats the grass beside him, motioning her to sit by his side.

Kaoru takes her place gracefully, dusting her pale blue kimono with the back of her hand. Kenshin notes that she was pouting slightly. He sighs, "You're such a clutz." Then pats her head where she'd bumped into the branch earlier. Kaoru winces slightly under her fringe but Kenshin sees it.

He plants a light kiss on her left cheek and inhales her sweet flower scent. Kaoru shivers at Kenshin's hot breath against her neck.

" I love you." Kenshin breathes against her skin. This time, Kaoru doesn't blush.

Kenshin rests his head on her lap and stares into the massive tree. The sun's rays filters through the interlocking branches, spotting the grass below in gold. With Kaoru stroking his hair ever so lightly, Kenshin falls into a light sleep.

This, my friends, is Bliss.


	2. Foe

Note to all: This is a work of fiction

**Note to all: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of any character to any actual person, whether living or dead, is purely coincidental.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Gakuen Alice, much as we would like to.**

**Please review!**

Naomi liked watching people. And that's what she spends hours doing, when she wasn't off earning bounties or when there wasn't any customers. It helped that her little newsstand was right in the town centre, too. That way, she'd be able to catch sight, or sound, whichever applies, of everything going on.

She let her eyes stray to several stalls opposite her own as she patted the thick dark cloak and the Japanese sword hidden safely beneath the table which was full of assortments of newspapers and posters, even small paintings. _Soon_, she assured herself, _the streets are always full of criminals._ Which was true.

Obviously she couldn't live on a small little newsstand like hers. So, might as well put the swordplay her Dad taught her to good use, and catch some bad guys, earning plenty of bounties at the same time.

Speaking of bounties, she should be getting around to checking The Nest soon, meaning today. That chubby red-faced policeman still owed her fifty five percent of his bounty from the last week she helped him nab that underworld drug dealer- so much money for that pathetic small fry-the government must be overspending on their so-called law enforcement.

Naomi watched a teenage boy slip around the bend from an alley quickly, slowing as he passed Mrs Moriga's shop, and stopped to look at her paraphernalia. Another young man stopped by, and being Mrs Moriga, she started coercing them to buy something.

Naomi could snort- she never did that. All she does is collect money should anyone decide to buy something. They could stand right there and finish reading the whole paper for all she cares, just as long as they don't block her view.

Another three guys appeared by old Mr Takeda's fruit stall that was next to Mrs Moriga's- this was so obviously a planned set-up! The three men called Mr Takeda over and he promptly turned to them, his back towards the silver money box he left open and unattended.

Naomi frowned and sighed angrily, why steal from a nice old man like Mr Takeda? He needs that money to support himself- his wife passed away, and he doesn't have any children. Such a nice man too.

Naomi got up and left her stall, heading towards Mr Takeda's fruit stall. The young man was already moving. Fast. Mrs Moriga was talking to the other accomplice, and no one was paying attention to the thief.

Then Naomi saw something that made adrenaline course through her veins- a rather young man was headed towards the stall, and he had his hand on the handle of a sword. Although the sword was carefully hidden on the side facing the stall, Naomi could recognize a sword anywhere.

Naomi couldn't imagine what they planned to do to old Mr Takeda, but she wasn't going to let it go down, with or without her sword. Naomi darted across the street towards the stall.

The sword-yielding man pulled out his sword. "Mr Takeda!" Naomi yelled her warning and dove forward to elbow the attacker's gut. He doubled over with a yelp and Mr Takeda whipped around in time to see Naomi hit the sword out of the attacker's hand.

Suddenly, something slammed into her very quickly, knocking her off balance, and she fell sideways. The attacker caught her before she crashed to the ground. "My money!" Mr Takeda called helplessly- the thief had snatched the box and took off in the other direction while Naomi was preoccupied with the sword-yielding man. "_Damn it!_" Naomi elbowed her captor and twisted from his grasp. He let her go, surprisingly, without a fight. No time to gloat over how easily she managed to kick his ass- first things first.

Naomi dashed after the thief- she kicked off the ground and leapt up at the thief, striking the back of his neck with her foot like she would her sword.

He crashed to the ground and she landed on him, twisting his arm so he let go off the money box. "You're horrible- stealing from an old man. He needs this to survive!" Naomi said, got off him and dusted at her amber-hued kimono, a few shades darker than her hair.

The thief scrambled to his feet and dashed off, with one last look at Naomi. Naomi never brought any of her criminals to the police, unless she was working with them. But even so, like the drug dealer she caught last week, she just left him unconscious at a spot the policeman wanted him placed at, for the policeman to go get him and do whatever he wanted with him, just as long as she get the bounties by the following week.

Naomi returned to Mr Takeda's stall, ignoring the crowds of people who were watching her carefully. Haven't they seen a girl in a kimono take down a thief? Apparently not. Which was one reason why Naomi wore a mask and a hooded cloak when she was doing a job- so people wouldn't be able to recognize that she was a girl. The other reason was to prevent people from recognizing her identity, which would avoid a lot of trouble.

Another method she adopted to avoid people from recognizing her- she never spoke a word, not even to the people who hired her- their only communication was through written words. She was so used to this, that once she slipped on the mask and the cloak, she would stay silent, no matter what happens. Well, it was one way to get around forcing your voice three octave lower than your normal voice, that's for sure.

Naomi carried out her jobs efficiently and silently, and that was how she built up her reputation- as an anonymous, silent Sweeper. People would hire her, and spread the word, if they felt she was good enough. Over these five years since she begun, the jobs just kept coming, such that 'sweeping' criminals up became a part of her.

The crowd around the stall has cleared, but her 'attacker', the sword-yielding man, was still there, talking to Mr Takeda. Naomi's take on it- if he doesn't run, he's not one of them.

"Mr Takeda…" Naomi warned anyway, glaring. "Don't worry, Naomi, Kenshin is a good man," Mr Takeda told her gently. Naomi handed the money box back to Mr Takeda," you should be more careful. This man has a sword." And he was going to use it.

"I'm sorry about that, but my sword can't really do much. It's a reverse-blade sword, that it is," he told her pleasantly. " And thank you, Naomi, for helping me get my money back," Mr Takeda thanked her, " I can't give you much in return, but do help yourself to the fruits.".

"It's alright, Mr Takeda! That man deserved it anyway, stealing from people like that. But still, you should be more careful- keep your money in the drawer under the table- it's what _I_ do! And keep most of your money where it's safe, at home," Naomi smiled. "Yes, yes. Definitely, thank you again, Naomi," Mr Takeda proceeded to keeping his money box in his drawer. Naomi beamed in response. Old people are just simple _adorable_.

"Miss Naomi, you are very brave, that you are." Naomi glanced at the swordsman. This time, she took in all his features. He was actually quite pleasing to the eye- long red hair, sky blue eyes but with a cross-shaped scar on his cheek. Clean, neat, pink and white robes- he looked like a decent guy. _Except for that sword…_

Naomi took his sword from his hands and pulled it out halfway, examining it, before snapping it back into its sheath and handing it back to him," why carry a useless sword around and risk getting caught by the police?"

He smiled pleasantly, "you found me out there. I admit, although it can't do much, I feel safer with my sword, that I do." Agreed- she was beginning to like the guy. Naomi nodded and turned, heading back to her newsstand.

She paused after a few steps and turned back to him," Kenshin, right?" He smiled and nodded, "yes". Naomi couldn't help but return his smile with a lopsided grin, "See you around then, Kenshin."

Naomi returned to her newsstand and returned to watching. She watched Kenshin say farewell to Mr Takeda then glance over at her, smiling, before he picked up his large sack of rice and swung it over his shoulder, heading off to his next destination.

After that little fight, Naomi was itching for more. _Soon_, she told herself, _soon_.

...

**-M.S.-**


	3. Natsume

Note to all: This is a work of fiction

**Note to all: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of any character to any actual person, whether living or dead, is purely coincidental.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Gakuen Alice, much as we would like to.**

**Please review! REVIEW!! then we'll know of your existence and check out your stories.. Makes sense right?? Bottomline, REVIEW! **

Natsume held a ball of flames in his right hand , lighting the path ahead. The flames floated inches above his palm as Natsume concentrated on keeping it alive despite the rain. He clutched the gaping wound on his right arm with his left as raindrops fell relentlessly from the midnight sky, seeping into deep cuts where his captor's blade had kissed. Blood was gushing out of his wound at an alarming rate and Natsume could do nothing to stop it but watch his life flow away, mingling with the pouring rain.

_This is it._ Natsume thought to himself. The many wounds covering his body ached so badly, his ten-year-old body could hardly bear it. He needed medical help immediately if he wanted to live but there was no one in the world that would help him, as least not without having him pay a hefty price for it. Besides there wasn't a soul he could or would trust anyway.

Pushing himself on, Natsume dragged his feet forward and willed his mind to stay conscious. He walked on not knowing where he was going or what he was doing. The streets, flooded, were empty. Lanterns had lost their light to the darkness. Seeing the streets under the moonlight was eerie but Natsume thought it looked strangely comforting. It may be lonely but as least there was no one to hurt him. Everyone was indoors; sound asleep, away from the strong winds and rain that had him shuddering. Natsume headed straight for the house that was closest to him, determined to at least knock on the door – maybe then he would survive.

The treacherous rain beat down on his back where a government _dog _had struck him repeatedly before binding his hands and feet with metal chains and gagging his mouth with a strip of sock-smelling cloth. Thanks to the same reason he was kidnapped, Natsume managed a clean escape. But this was not without a price. Mikan, Natsume's partner, had sacrificed herself as a distraction.

Now that he had successfully escaped, there was no way those government dogs were going to let her off the hook. At that time, Natsume's world had shattered and he wanted to end his miserable life with her. However, she had pleaded with Natsume to live on and forgive the government or her sacrifice would be in vain. Her words had him going this far but now life had lost all meaning.

It was impossible to stay conscious. Natsume's ribs protested with every intake of breath as he panted. The pain was so intense; Natsume had to squeeze his eyes shut and bite the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from crying out loud. He had to stop hyper-ventilating if he wanted to lessen his pain so Natsume forced himself to breathe normally.

Wrong move. He soon ran out of air.

_Mmph…Gasp!_

A sharp pain seared through his chest, spreading through his torso like electricity. It was so sudden that it forced him to drop to his knees at a flight of stairs. The ball of flames extinguished when he lost his concetration.

_This really hurts._

Natsume jerked his eyelids open and supported himself with both hands. Fresh blood streamed down his arm and stained the rain water beneath him. Panting even harder than he was before, Natsume continued to kneel down. The cold rain suddenly felt good on his battered body, piercing his skin like icy arrows. Their frostiness seeped into his bones, paralyzing him with glacial coldness, at the same time, numbing his pain.

If only he could stay here forever and not move an inch. Raising his head, Natsume stared up at the sky. The stars retreated as tall dark clouds took their places. It made the sky look as if it were lower that night.

Bitterness swept over him. Memories of the times with Mikan flooded his mind, flashing the moments like a shutter until there was no more  
but the last one – her death.

"I'm sorry, Mikan." He whispered before darkness enveloped him and his limp frame crashed to the floor.

...

Sanosuke's eyelids flew up as if on springs. What was that _thud_ sound?

...

_**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW (chanting..)**_

_**(ticklish sensations flood your fingers and you start typing a review)**_


	4. Aquaintance

What was that thud sound

**Note to all: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of any character to any actual person, whether living or dead, is purely coincidental.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Gakuen Alice, much as we would love to.**

**Please REVIEW!! **

What was that _thud _sound?

Sanosuke sat up in his mattress and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He strained his ears to listen – maybe he had dreamt the sound. The rain came down in sheets, slamming against the roof of their dojo.

Sanosuke noted how raindrops didn't go pitter-patter but actually roared, competing with the howling winds. Toads, crickets and god knows what other creatures of the night appeared to be in a state of intimate communication, singing tuneless songs of croaks and clicks.

Annoying..really.. but so far everything sounded like a peaceful night with no unusual thuds.

Still, Sanosuke refused to believe it was a fragment of his imagination. His well-trained senses could not have betrayed him. Dragging himself out of bed, Sanosuke slipped on his white coat. It hung loosely on his body, revealing a well chiseled chest and a hard earned six pack. Sanosuke went out and gently shut the doors behind him.

He was going to investigate the noise even if Jesus told him it was nothing.

Snooping around the dojo at night made Sanosuke feel like a thief. Everything was still and quiet like always. Stealthily, he crept into the kitchen, hoping to find some food but also to check if the intruder was there.

The kitchen smelled of wet wood and ash and Sanosuke liked the smell of it – old and familiar. Looking around to see if there were any movements or shadows that shouldn't be there, he returned to the hallway, his senses dulling a little as he let out a yawn, stretching his arms well over his head.

Something rustles amidst the shadows.

Sanosuke's ears pricked up like those of a dog. He recognized the sound as clothing against the bamboo floor mats in the living hall. Swiftly, he ducked into the shadows, scanning the surroundings for its source. His presumptions held true.

Sometimes, being stubborn has its benefits. Barely breathing, Sanosuke shifted his gaze to the hall area where the floor mats had been disturbed.

The entire room was bathed in the silver glow of moonlight with the silhouette of the intruder, lucid against the pale background. The black shaped glided along the floor soundlessly looking around as if searching for something.

_A thief?_

Sanosuke kept his silent stance and watch carefully. It was better to watch than to be watched. The thief was relatively short and had helped himself to one of the _bokkens _(wooden sword).

"The nerve.." Sanosuke hissed.

Just as he said that, the black figure spun around, facing the general direction of Sanosuke. Protected by the shadows, Sanosuke had to make a decision fast as the figure had decided to approach him rather than escape. He thought it was a little odd but it wasn't the time to think about the details.

_A suprise attack should do nicely_, he thought. Quick as a flash, he sprung out from the shadows into the moon's silver beams, arm pulled back in a potential disfiguring punch.

"SANO! NO! It's me." The intruder whispered, slightly alarmed. Sanosuke recognized the voice immediately and managed to withdraw his fist before landing a punch on Yahiko's pretty face.

"What are you doing at this time of night?" Sanosuke tried asking in a hushed tone to mask his shock but failed miserably. He was a fool to not have recognized Yahiko and even more of a fool to have launched an attack.

_Fool, fool, fool, fool,_ he chanted mentally. Sanosuke had half a mind to dig a hole and bury his face in it.

"I heard a noise." Yahiko replied, oblivious to Sanosuke's internal struggle of where to dig that hole.

" I think it came from outside so I was going to check it out." The cool cucumber replied.

"Yeah, I heard it too!" Sanosuke blurted, happy that there really was a noise. ( Although it really was a last thing anyone should find joy in.) " I'll go with you." Sanosuke said and headed for the door.

Unlocking it as quietly as possible, the two scanned the vicinity.

"Hey, Sano look!" Yahiko said, pointing to a oddly shaped lump at the foot of the stairs. A small figure lay there, limp and lifeless. It took Sanosuke forever to make out a head, torso and limbs.

"It's a person!" Sanosuke cried in realization. He turned to Yahiko but Yahiko was already racing down the steps towards the figure. Sanosuke grunted in frustration_. _

_Why did he have to feel obliged to race towards the lifeless body like Yahiko._ _It's your conscience_, Common Sense told him.

...

**-Eriche-**

**Eriche: You are duty bound to review. **

**No excuses like: **_**There's no ticklish sensation**_** or **_**I have a wedgie**_**..ok if it's a wedgie, you may relief your sorry buttocks first.**


	5. Rescue Efforts in Vain?

Sanosuke dashed into the storm and was at the foot of the stairs in no time at all

**Note: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of any character to any actual person, whether living or dead, is purely coincidental.**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. **

Sanosuke dashed into the storm and was at the foot of the stairs in no time at all. The rain felt heavier than it looked, spilling over his head and soaking his coat in icy streams. It made the hairs on his back stand on their ends in a desperate need to combat the cold.

Under the luminous glow of the moon, the young boy, lying motionless at his feet, looked no older than ten. His body bore signs of a recent brawl and it seemed pretty obvious who the losing party was. After spilling so much blood (judging from the red waters), Sanosuke considered the fact that he may be dead.

_Who'd do such a thing to someone so young and defenseless?_

"Is he alive?" Sanosuke enquired through chattering teeth.

He peered over Yahiko's shoulder as Yahiko knelt down beside the boy. Gently he picked up the boy's limp hand and placed two fingers on his wrist. Then he felt a pulse. A weak thud-dum, thud-dum, the rhythm of life.

"Yes. Hurry, we've got to get him inside. It's too cold and wet out here." Yahiko shouted over the rain then made a move to carry the young boy.

"Here, let me." Sanosuke offered when he saw Yahiko struggling with the weight, not knowing where he had to avoid touching so he wouldn't injure the boy any further.

Sanosuke scooped the young boy into his arms. He was lighter than expected so Sanosuke rushed him out of the rain and into the dojo almost effortlessly. Yahiko trailed behind and shut the doors as he entered Kamiya dojo.

It surprised him a little how Yahiko was so calm in a situation like this. He'd expected Yahiko to panic like a squirrel that dropped its winter acorn collection from atop a tree. At least that's what Yahiko _(The Manly-Boy)_ would do.

…

Yahiko spun around then curled a finger in response to Sanosuke's blank look. He led the brain-dead Sanosuke through the hallway and towards the bedrooms.

Bringing a semi-dead boy back from the streets brews potential chaos so the two tip-toed through their short journey and stopped before Yahiko's room. Yahiko slid the wooden doors open.

_Yahiko (The Manly-Boy) offered his room. Cu-ri-ous…_

Sanosuke's pea-sized brain could not interpret Yahiko's _out-of-the-ordinary_ offer. It was, apparently, too difficult to register the meaning of kindness.

To prevent stressing his pea brain any further, Sanosuke shifted his attention to the young raven-haired boy in his arms. The young boy showed no signs of consciousness and his lips were turning a corpse-like blue, matching his deathly pale face.

_Why would anyone leave him in this state?_ Sanosuke wondered as he took in the severity of the young boy's injuries. They _were_ pretty bad but not fatal.

Yahiko was back in no time at all with two kerosene lamps and Megumi in tow. Megumi was an expert in the medical field. Armed with a box of medical supplies, she went to work immediately.

For the next 30 minutes, Megumi was boss.

"Towels." She ordered.

Sanosuke snatched them from the cupboard.

"Clothes, clean ones."

Yahiko laid out a matching pair of pajamas.

"Hot water."

Sanosuke poured a basin full.

"Change it." Megumi gestured repeatedly with her chin as the water turned a dark red time and time again.

Soon, all he could smell was rusty blood and sweat. It made him want to regurgitate what he ate a year ago.

Sanosuke stole a glance at Yahiko. Worry lined Yahiko's childish face as he knelt motionless by the boy's side. The boy did, after all, look a few shades chalkier than Snow White herself.

…

Megumi was finally done after some time. The boy was already starting to look slightly better.

"Bruises, cuts and a crack in his rib. Nothing fatal but he did lose a lot of blood. Prepare yourself for the worse. If he doesn't come round tomorrow, he probably never will." Megumi stated as-a-matter-of-factly and left the boys to themselves.

"Try not to worry too much. You did your best already." Sanosuke assured Yahiko (The Manly-Boy) who looked like he was on the verge of tears. Hiding his eyes beneath loose strands of hair, Yahiko nodded.

Then soundlessly, Sanosuke retired to his room for the night. The boy mustn't die now. Not after they've done all they could to save him, not to mention, Yahiko would be devastated.

…

The entire dojo became lifeless once more. Yahiko pulled a his blanket over the sleeping child then curled himself into a ball beside him. Sanosuke must be throughly puzzled by the way he'd acted tonight. Yahiko admits that he was a little different from usual, playing hero when all he could do was stare helplessly most of the time.

Yahiko was certainly not following in Kenshin's footsteps this time; he was simply following his heart. Logic did not play a part. He simply let his heart guide his thoughts and let his thoughts take over his actions. Others called this rashness with no consideration of future consequences.

The sleeping child reminded him of the recent past when he lost both his parents to a vicious fight between samurais. It left him completely devastated and lost. What could a seven year old do without parents? If it wasn't for Kenshin, he would have probably died in the streets.

But it wouldn't have mattered would it? There was nothing to lose, one less person in this huge world made no difference. He had a death wish, to put it simply.

Seeing that boy lying at the foot of the stairs raked out painful memories he had so carefully locked away at the back of his mind. A sense of abandonment flooded him then and he knew that he had to save the child. No one deserved to go through the same tormenting experience as he did. Not everyone was lucky to have a _Kenshin_ to count on, like him.

Yahiko tossed his body around to face the stranger next to him. At first, it was like looking into a mirror; the same short jet black mane; the same ten year old built and but staring at his face up close, his fair complexion and long, thick lashes made his look almost alluring yet child-like at the same time. Yahiko on the other hand, wore a golden tan and his eyes were more teddy-bear like, big and round, liquid brown. Yahiko stared at the profile of his soft yet chiseled features, willing the boy to open his eyes so he could see if they were brown too. _What childish thoughts..._

Watching as beads of sweat formed on boy's forehead he knew that behind the serene facade was a battle of will and fate or it could be just a nightmare.. So maybe he wasn't living a typical childhood, maybe his life was a little complicated and he'd faced so much setbacks. But it is going to get better, Yahiko promised. It will _be_ better when he wakes.

Yahiko dabbed the boy's forehead with his sleeve; he could do nothing more to help.

Finally, sleep enveloped his exhausted mind, beckoning him to enter his dreams.

**Eriche: I have edited it. Not much but at least it's smoother. AND and and... all the rhyming is UNINTENTIONAL! It just happened to happen.**

**OK make sure you review and tell me that it still sucks or it sounds gay.. that's what M.S. says anyway.. I shall emphasize my point again. **

_**THEY ARE NOTHING BUT FRIENDS...AQUIANTANCES...HECK! THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW EACH OTHER!**_

**well.. they will be aquaintances... ****for now****... **_**MUAHAHAHAA!**_

**Eriche: (You sit at the computer, wondering what this mad Eriche guy is typing this nonsense for. A mosquito flies into view. You watch it until you're crossed-eyed. Then quick as a flash, you swat it. It escapes and your hand is burning from the clap. **_**REEEEVIEEEEW**_** it sings at your ear and you obey. Then it stings your ass. You've officially been **_**Erichefied**_**! CONGRATULATIONS!)**


	6. The Awakening

A familiar roaring sound filled Natsume's ears as a ring of fire burst into life around a man in western attire, licking vicio

**Note: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of any character to any actual person, whether living or dead, is purely coincidental.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RK and Gakuen Alice.**

_**Natsume's Nightmare**_

A familiar roaring sound filled Natsume's ears as a ring of fire burst into life around a masked man in full balck attire, licking viciously at his clothes, causing them to flare to life.

"You bastard!" the man screamed, beating at the bits of fire on his sleeves. Natsume's face remained expressionless, unperturbed by the screams. The flames consumed facric inch by inch, exposing naked flesh to the voracious flames.

Screaming was something people usually did when they experienced his special ability, what people called an Alice (Alice is also a term used to refer to special ability people). Natsume has two Alices, the Fire Alice and the Human Pheromone Alice. The Fire Alice enables him to set anything on fire or conjure balls of flames in his plams while the Human Phermone Alice enables him to make anybody (both genders) fall in love with him instantly and do as he says. He inherited the Fire Alice from his late father and the Human Pheromone Alice was something he was simply born with.

"Make it stop! Make it stop you _son-of-a-bitch!"_ Persona commanded._ " Mikan Sakura will pay for your insolence!"_

Natsume wasn't going to stop. He never intended to in the first place. The man, Persona, had controlled his life for the past five years. Now, it's over. Natsume had enough of working as a government secret agent. And with Persona forcing Mikan to go on missions with him, threating to kill her loved ones if she didn't agree, Natsume's rebellion not suprising. Persona's time was up.

Unfortunately, burning that man would also result in Natume growing weaker. His Fire Alice was limited unlike the Human Pheromone Alice which had no boundaries.

Giddy spells hit him in waves, forcing him to lean against a tree and close his eyes. At that exact moment, the screaming and cursing stopped.

"Natsume-kun, please…. don't… I cannot breathe. Natsu-" A feminine voice took on the distress calls. "Help me.."

"Mikan!" Natsume jerked his head up to face the fire he'd conjured. Amidst the flames was no longer the man that kidnapped him but his partner whom he loved deeply.

"NO!"

...

6:12 on the mark.

Yahiko turned in his sleep as a sharp gasp broke the still air. Natsume closed his mouth immediately.

_A nightmare, it's nothing but a nightmare._ He heaved a sigh of relief.

_Where am I?_ Natsume thought as he surveyed his surroundings. More questions flooded his head.

_Where is this place? Who patched me up? How long have I been out cold? _Panic welled up inside him, threatening to burst

_Alright...calm down_. Natsume breathed deeply.

_Now, the only logical explanation for this is that after I escaped the AAO ( Anti-Alice Organization), they sent Persona, that evil kidnapping government dog, to re-capture me. But I escaped …and Mikan…_

Natsume didn't want to recall the part.

_This is probably __**that**__ house. Maybe the owner found me and decided to fetch a physician to patch me up and...it probably has been one night, judging from how my wounds barely healed._

Natsume hissed in pain as he foolishly attempted to sit up but still managed to anyway. Physical pain was something he had developed a tolerance to throughout the years when the government sent him on dangerous missions. Injury was inevitable and he was never given ample time to recover before another mission came his way.

_These people, they rescued me. What I owe them, I cannot repay in this lifetime. Persona and his lackeys should be looking for me now.They are probably somewhere near. If they find me here, none of these citizens would be spared. Staying here and recuperating would be too selfish. i would be endangering these people's lives.They are innocent and I don't want to implicate them. I have to leave this place._

A soft groan escaped Yahiko lips as he eyelids flickered. Natsume then noticed the sleeping boy beside him. Wait...a BOY?! What possesed him to sleep with a BOY? Natsume grimaced. It was utterly disgusting and Mikan was going to flip if she found out. _Oh great, he's starting to wake up. _

As soon as Yahiko opened his eyes, Natsume made his move. He didn't have a choice. An escape plan formulated itself in his head.

"Hey you!" was all Yahiko could manage before Natsume used his Human Pheromone Alice.

**Eriche: Please Review. I'll only add the next chapter after 2 reviews. Exams are coming up and I'll need to study. Get the logic?**


	7. Behind Closed Doors

**Note: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of any character to any actual person, whether living or dead, is purely coincidental.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Gakuen Alice**

At the Minister of Defense's study in the dead of the night, a masked man with multiple Alice limiters that adorned his fingers and ear lobes reported the unsuccessful search for Natsume Hyuuga.

Persona greeted the still-awake minister sitting at his desk and delivered his bad news, "Sir, we have yet to capture Hyuuga." Silence followed and Persona didn't like it. It had been two days since Natsume's escape and now that the trail had gone cold, searching for him would be like trying to find a flower in a desert.

The silence stretched for a minute or two, the air so thick with tension, it was as if one could slice it with a blade. Then, the minister spoke, his voice deep and scratchy (like how we'd sound when we just woke up from a long nap).

"Tomorrow will be your last chance. By nightfall, I will have Hyuuga back at the military camp. Do I make myself clear, Persona?"

"Crystal." Persona bowed, leapt out of the open window and was gone in a flash.

_Why would Persona, a powerful Alice user himself be afraid of a Minister? _

**Just to refresh your memory, **

A soft groan escaped Yahiko lips as his eyelids flickered. Natsume then noticed the sleeping boy beside him. Wait...a BOY?! What possessed him to sleep with a BOY? Natsume grimaced. It was utterly disgusting and Mikan Sakura was going to flip if she found out. _Oh great, he's starting to wake up. _

As soon as Yahiko opened his eyes, Natsume made his move. He didn't have a choice. An escape plan formulated itself in his head.

"Hey you!" was all Yahiko could manage before Natsume used his Human Pheromone Alice.

…

Summoning his remaining strength, Natsume masked his pained look and pulled Yahiko's face nearer to his, his fingers barely grazing Yahiko's chin. Natsume's stare was penetrating and mesmerizing at the same time.

Yahiko was stunned by his unexpected stunt and could barely utter a word.

Oblivious to the fact that he was already falling under Natsume's spell, the half asleep victim allowed the cold fingers at his chin to guide his face nearer and nearer to Natsume's.

He found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from his predator's piercing gaze although it sent shivers down his spine.

Natsume's eyes were the colour of rubies. Not brown like his. It wasn't a natural colour, somewhat like that of an albino person's but Natsume's pupils were black. (In short, Natsume had red irises)

Gradually, feelings of adoration and admiration came pouring into Yahiko.

_Natsume suddenly looked so… attractive. Not that he was unattractive before._

Yahiko did not understand why he was feeling that way but it didn't matter, did it? He felt a longing for the young stranger, like he'd never be the same without this person.

…

Natsume watched the as Yahiko's eyes became dull and lifeless and knew that he had charmed him.

He didn't like doing this to others especially when they did nothing to provoke him.

He spoke to Yahiko, in a voice sleeked with honey "_What is your name?_"

To an ordinary person, his words carried no impact and sounded fairly normal but to Yahiko, those words echoed through his head, sounding like thunder.

His mind was void of any thoughts like a blank sheet of parchment with only Natsume's question written in bold across.

"Yahiko." He answered in a catatonic tone.

"_Yahiko_," Natsume began, "_I need you to return to bed. Go back to sl—_"

Natsume's command was interrupted by the sound of the wooden framed door crashing open. Yahiko snapped out of his reverie as confusion set in while Natsume looked towards the door

With his face inches away from Natsume's and Natsume's icy fingers on his chin, it was all too easy for one to misunderstand the situation.

Kenshin stared at the two ten year olds, his eyes as big as saucers.

Yahiko wore the same expression except for his gaping mouth.

Although slightly taken aback, Natsume kept his composure and wiped his face of all emotions. After all, he'd done this billions of times before though he'd never got caught in such an awkward situation.

Seconds ticked pass.

Kenshin blinked several times before he found his voice. "You're awake!" he exclaimed, his voice an octave higher than usual.

Natsume nodded.

Awkward silence threatened to befall them once more. Kenshin averted it.

"Um, I will leave you gays --"

coughs

"I mean you _guys _to yourselves then." Kenshin finished lamely then spun around to leave.

"Kenshin! Wait! Let me explain!" Yahiko called out when he'd gained control of his limbs.

He made a dash for the door but Kenshin did not want to turn around. Instead, he quickened his footsteps and yelled back

"It's alright, there's no need to explain! I'm very open minded you know?"

Yahiko shouted back in exasperation "It's not what it looks like!" But Kenshin was already gone.

"URGH!" was all Yahiko could manage after he had calculated the odds of Kenshin misunderstanding.

With his pride torn up to shreds in his face, it was utterly humiliating. He had half a mind to crash his head into the wall now.

Dragging his body back to his room, Yahiko gaze locked with Natsume emotionless stare.

Yahiko's gaze soon became a glare as he charged towards Natsume, ready to punch his face.

"YOU BAKA!" he screamed.

But wait.

What was that feeling he was overcome with just now?

That desire for the beautiful stranger now inches away from his fist and not even batting an eyelid or flinching for the matter.

Yahiko's fist hung in mid-air ready to deliver a well deserved punch. It was as if time stopped, waiting for Yahiko to decide whether to punch Natsume.

_What did he want with me? I am going to punch this idiot—Yes, I will. I will. I will._ Yahiko chanted to himself but his body would not cooperate with his thoughts.

The contemplative silence was broken when Natsume clutched his side and shut his eyes, his brows furrowed.

The wound still hurt and moving was not helping. Natsume waited for the pain to subside as he turned away from Yahiko murderous stare.

He could hear his heart pounding and listened to it, sounding up from its cavern into his ears. It somewhat had a calming effect.

"Hey, are you...alright?" Yahiko asked, his expression softening into a worried look. The fist no longer hung in mid-air, poised for attack but floated down on Natsume's shoulder in a form of comfort.

No one knew **(except me) **that at this point in time 30th September 1904, 06:34, a friendship was formed.

**Eriche: Please review. It doesn't even take 10 seconds. Thank You!**


	8. Assassination

Naomi made sure the black mask securely obscured half her face, just below her eyes, and she slipped the hood of her cloak over her head

Naomi made sure the black mask securely obscured half her face, just below her eyes, and she slipped the hood of her cloak over her head.

She treaded along the familiar route around the edge of the dense forest south of the town centre. This was a shortcut she always took, and it saved her a whole lot of time compared to if she had to follow the maze-like footpaths through the forest. Plus, it was alot quieter, not to mention a more _scenic_ choice.

She turned into the forest and picked her way carefully through the tall, thick undergrowth. _Whoa!_ She tripped over something and crashed into the green things. Maybe _that's _the reason those footpaths were created.

Blushing from pure embarrassment, although there was nobody there, she got up and dusted herself indignantly- tripping wasn't a mistake on her part; she wasn't _that_ klutzy-it was the fungi. Oh horrible, horrible _fungi_. Sometimes, she wonders how _does_ she manage to catch so many criminals without tripping over her own two feet?

She continued into the forest, _carefully _this time, and finally came to the spot. Pushing through creeping vines, she reached to pull apart its thick leafy branches to reveal a hollow in the tree- the abandoned home of a woodpecker. What a nest.

She peered inside and found the heavy bag of bounty she earned from her previous job- nabbing that drug dealer for that ruddy brat of a policeman. She took it out carefully and hid it safely under her cloak. A little white note inside the nest caught her eye. Oh how sweet- a thank-you note to go with it too.

She pulled it out and read it:

You might want to watch your back

As if to make that point any clearer, the leaves rustled just behind her. Naomi made out a silhouette of the figure from the corner of her eye and, quick as lightning, pulled out her Japanese sword and in a split second, brought the blade under his chin as she whirled around.

The man jumped and raised his hands, eyes wide, 'Wait! Wait! I'm just a messenger!' Naomi could roll her eyes- fancy a pathetic messenger like him pulling off something like that on her. Can't he just do it the _normal_ way?

The people usually just write a note specifying a location and time to meet so they can give her the instructions face-to-face, and leave it there, but _this_ guy…

As quickly as she pulled it out, Naomi swiftly returned her sword to its sheath beneath her long cloak, glaring at the man- he had beady eyes that shifted from side to side nervously, and his head seemed to be too small for his body; he was just extremely disproportionate, and _twitchy_;he looked, to Naomi, like a _RAT_. Literally.

He backed away slightly and cleared his throat, 'Master Okashi has a job for you- assassinate State Minister, Sugita Anzai, and you will be rewarded handsomely.'

_ASSASINATE?_ Naomi Konoe froze. She'd never kill anyone! She never did. Before she could shake her head in a 'no way', he held up his hand, 'Two. Thousand. Yen.'

Naomi didn't move. Two thousand yen… two _thousand_ yen…

Naomi knows all about the State Minister; one can hardly miss him; He was fat, overfed, lazy, and all in all _PIG_-like. She knew what he had done, too- he was corrupt and greedy, spending money meant for the good of the people for his own _pig-ly_ gain- Naomi hated people like that.

But that's no reason to kill the man. Right?

But he never gets caught for his corruption, just because he bribes and hires people to destroy the evidence. So the only way was assassination…right?

BUT-

'I would like to stress that Master Okashi thinks highly of you,' the man pressed on, 'and he trusts that you will take up this offer.'

He walked forward towards her. She needed to _think_. With a rat like him adding to the pressure didn't help. So, Naomi pulled her sword out in front of her to stop him from coming any closer.

He didn't back away or hold up his hands like what he did just now. But he didn't move forward anymore either. He just continued staring at her, 'refusing this offer would invite trouble, _Miss Konoe_.'

Naomi froze in shock. Throughout her five years as a sweeper, Naomi had never revealed her identity- it was impossible for anyone to know her name. The man smiled a twisted, sick smile (you never know what a rat is thinking in that pea-sized brain, masked by its evil beady eyes), 'two thousand yen. An once-in-a-lifetime offer. You know that Minister deserves to die, and you, Miss Konoe, deserve that money.' That was so true.

Naomi nodded slowly, dazed. 'Good. We will see to it that your reward gets delivered promptly after the job is done.'

With that, he stepped away from the blade and disappeared into the bushes.

After a moment of complete stillness, Naomi let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, and glanced at her sword-it was still up in front of her. The image of dead man's blood sliding down the now clean blade played in her mind. Naomi shuddered and slid her sword quickly back into its sheath- it was time for some _Sake_.


End file.
